Mixed Up Kingdom Hearts
by catpokemonkingdomheartslover
Summary: Kingdom Hearts with a new charater. P.S Don't make her mad!
1. Prologue

________________________________________

PROLOGUE

"Go! Get in the portal now!" "DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" "NOW!" I get shoved into the portal by my dad, right as I see my world swallowed up by darkness. So… much…..darkness…

**The Station of Awaking**

When I get up I see three podiums with a staff, shield, and sword on them. "Am….. Am I dreaming?"_Pick a power._Guess not. So I pick the sword. _Now which power will you give up?_ I pick the staff. _Good._ "Whoa! The floor is breaking!" I shriek. Not like anyone will hear me. When I land on the floor there is a kid with spiky brown hair,big yellow clown shoes,and a crown necklace. "You need help?" He asks me. When got up our shadows grew bigger and bigger into a….. a… thing.

****

Darkside

** "**Oh. My. Gosh"I managed to say. "Well before we get our butts kicked..." He started to say. "CRASH" It nearly smashed us! Suddenly I fhad a sword in my hand, I looked at the clown boy and saw he had a sword too! "Let's beat this thing!" He cries out. "Aim for the head!" I shout over to him. "Got it!"He calls back. But when we beat it the floor started to melt into darkness...just like my home.

* * *

**Hi! **

**I hope you like it, it's my first fanfiction**.


	2. Destiny Islands

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Destiny Island**_

"Sora, you lazy bum."Kairi says. "Huh! What!Who was that!"Sora says. "Who?" Kairi says. "That girl! She she…"Sora stammers. "Hey! Am I the only one working on the raft?"Someone says. "Riku…."They say. "Can't I have some relaxation sometimes?"Sora says. "Yes, but what's your excuse Kairi?" "Can't I relax too?"Kairi says innocently. "Hey! What's that?"Sora asks. "It's yellow… and big."Kairi states. "It's running toward us!" Riku says. Then it tramples over Sora and Riku runs around the island 5 times trampling on Sora and Riku until it stopped. "Ooowwwww!"Riku and Sora."It's ….big…..and ….yellow." Says Riku. "What is it?"Kairi asks. "Well we know it's bird."Sora says as it pecks his head. "Chocobo choco chocobo!"It says. "What!" They say in unison. It puts it's wing up to its head and rolled it's eyes. "Chocobo…"It says pitifully.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Sora yells. Sora is on the chocobo riding it with Riku chasing him. "!" Yells Riku. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"says Kairi laughing her head off. "GIVE BACK MY SHIRT!" Riku shouts at Sora. You see Riku was swimming so he took off his shirt and Sora stole it and you fill in the rest. "Run Lightning run!" Sora says to the chocobo. Then Lightning stops and bucks Sora off as if to say _that's NOT my name. _When Riku caught up to Sora he takes shirt puts it on, takes his wooden sword and smacks Sora. But before he could Kairi stops him saying "Why not have a race?" "Good idea. You game Sora?" Riku asks with a smirk. "Yah I'm game." Sora replies.

"Winner gets to share poupu fruit with Kairi."Riku says with a smirk. "But…."Sora starts to say. "GO!"Kairi screams. They take off running. Sora running taking the zipline! Riku bouncing across the treetops! They touch the turning point! Come on! Its its SORA! "Yeah! Take that Riku! I'm the captain of the raft! The name will be Excalibur!"Sora boasts. "I let you win." Riku smirks. "Yeah right." Sora snorts. "Yo dudes" Wakka says "You should go to the secret place. Sometings different." "Maybe tomorrow Wakka I'm beat." Sora yawns.

**Mwa HA HA HA! You remember that girl in the station of awakening right well can't tell you but she is the next chapter cheers to who can guess her name and weapon first! Oh Sora says to hurry up and click to the next chapter**

**GO**

**GO**

**GO**

**GO**

**GO**

**CLICK IT!**


	3. Enter Kat

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Kat**

As they get to the island they notice some_thing_ on the beach. The chocobo once he sees it he jumps out of the boat and runs to the _thing_ and he gets there one look at it and he shrieks while crying "AAEEEEE!" "What is it boy!" Kairi asks. "I think the _thing_ is a girl." Riku states. "Hey! It's that girl in my dream!"Sora exclaims. "_You_ were dreaming about a girl and she winds up here! Oo la la!" Riku says imitating if Sora was in love. "RIIIKUUUUU!"Sora screams. She was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves that goes up to where it shows her bellybutton. She had on short denim shorts with rolled up pants legs her shoes were knee-highs which were blue. She also had a brown bag that she had strapped to her belt. Her necklace was very strange it was a chocobo made of topaz, gold, and sapphire for the eyes, it was strange because it looked exactly like the chocobo that washed…err _ran_ in yesterday. She had really long blond hair and I mean _really_ long hair it went all the way down to her knees! "Urg." She groans. While Sora was chasing Riku, Kairi heard her. "Hey! Guys! She's coming to!" "WHAT! Really!" They gasp. Then she wakes up still a little groggy she asks "Where…where am I?" "Destiny Islands." Kairi replies. "Huh?"She questions. So they told her what happened. After they were finished she says "So you found a big yellow bird."She said still groggy. "Yup." They reply. She thought for a moment and then snapped out of grogginess. "Where is Choco!" She says. "What?" They reply. She grabs the person closest to her by the collar of their shirt, which was Riku, "I said, where. Is. Choco. She says menacingly. Just then the chocobo runs up and nuzzles the girl. "Choco!"She says letting go of Riku. "She has some grip." Riku states. "Ha ha ha!" Laugh Sora and Kairi. Then she notices them "Well I'm sorry if I hurt you…" She says lost on Riku's name. "Riku."Says Riku. "Thank you. My name is Kat."

**Mwa HA HA HA! Cliffhanger! My first reviewer is Legojunkie, kudos to you dude! So you better get a move on. Now. Now. Now. Now. Now. Don't listen to me! Go to the next chapter!**

***mutters* Idiot.**


	4. Kat's Story

_Text_: Kat's thoughts

Chapter 3

Kat's Story

"Well, where are you from?" Sora asked. Kat replied, "The Land of the Forgotten. It's a really great place. Everything forgotten goes there, so I see some neat stuff!" "Who's your family?" Kairi asked. "My family? Well they were sucked into darkness…" Kat said sadly, "I don't know what happened to them. But I have a picture in my bag if you want to see them." "Sure!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi exclaimed. Kat reaches into her bagandpulled out a chainsaw. "That's not right." she exclaims. She pulls out a chocobo feed bag. "That's not right ether." She reaches into the bag and pulls out a car. "What the heck! How'd THAT get in here!" She reaches far into the bag and pulls out Scrat **(From Ice Age) **eating a coat. "Scrat get in there and eat your nuts** (Snicker, snicker)** or I'll regret saving you!" Then she reached into the bag and finally pulled out the picture. Kairi, Sora, and Riku just stared at the bag in awe. "Oh! I forgot to tell you my bag is magical, you can fit anything in it." Kat explains. "Here's the picture." In the picture was Kat leaning against a big black buff man with a gun on his right arm instead of a hand, on his shoulders was a little girl with short brown hair, and off to the side was a red dog/lion thing with the tip of his tail on fire. "That's Barrett, my dad." She says pointing to the man. "That's Marlene, my adopted sister." She says pointing to the little girl. "And finally that is Nanaki." She finishes pointing to the dog-lion thing. "Wow." Sora and Kairi exclaim. "You have one WEIRD family." Riku said. "_What_ did you just _say_!" Kat replies. "That you have a weird family." Riku says again. "Why you little…" Kat starts but before she finishes she began beating the crap out of Riku. (**Heh heh.****) **It took Sora, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, Choco, _and_ Scrat to pry Kat off Riku. Afterwards, Riku saw a nut that had fallen out of Kat's bag. "Well all this _trying_ to get Kat off me made me hungry." So he picked up the nut and ate it. "Oh shit, Riku! You idiot!" Kat yelled at him. "What?" he says shrugging. "Look." She said teeth clenched and pointing at Scrat who had been watching Riku the whole time and was now twitching his eye. "What? He's just a squirrel…thing." Riku says. Then Scrat goes kung-fu ninja on him for eating his nut. "Today has been a bad day." Riku moans as he collapses into the sand. "Oh! Riku are you okay?" Kat asks. "Of course I am-if getting beat up by you and Scrat is what you call okay." Riku replies. "Sorry." Kat apologizes.

* * *

"Hey maybe we should invite Kat go with us on the raft." Sora whispered to Kairi. "Okay, but let's wait a little first." Kairi whispers back. That's when something caught Kat's eye…the paupu fruit tree! "Is that…?" Kat whispers. Then she raced over to the island it was on and climbed up to it. Sora, Kairi, and Riku stare in shock again. They walk up there to see Kat holding a paupu fruit and something else in her hands. "What you holding?" Kairi asks. Kat jumps as if startled. "Oh…Well… This is something Marlene made for me, and I had grown a paupu tree at home." She said as she showed them a good luck charm like Kairi's but it is golden with silvery tips. "Marlene made a yellow one for her, a black one for Dad, and a red one for Nanaki. It's all that I have left of my family, besides this." she said sadly as she pulls out a black good luck charm. "Dad gave it to me as he helped me make my escape." she sighed. Then Kairi asked her to come with them on the raft to find her home. _Should I…? I don't know. They seem nice…and Riku is cute… ACK! Did _I_ just think that! Well I _would_like to find my family…_ "Okay I'll go." Kat answers, "But is the raft ready?" "No" they reply. "Jeez." Kat groans. "Ha ha ha ha!" Sora, Kairi, and Riku laugh.

* * *

"So…where am I staying?" Kat asked suddenly, after they spent the day getting to know each other and working on the raft. "My mom would freak." Riku said. "Ditto." Kairi said. "Sora?" she asked hopefully. "I bet I could get my mom to let you stay." Sora replies with a grin.

* * *

**Pairings: Sora+Kairi-duh, and Kat+Riku-another duh.**

* * *

"So Riku why do you want to leave this island I mean it's perfect…for you that is, not me." Kat asked. "Because after Kairi showed up I knew their where other worlds besides this one so that is why." Riku explains. "Oh." Kat sighs. Kat picks a paupu fruit off the tree and asks "What is the rumor of these paupu fruit?" Riku replies "If two people share a piece of the fruit their destinies will be intertwined." "Cool…"Kat sighs. Kat looks at the fruit and a tear falls down her cheek. "I miss my family." Kat says sadly. "So how do forgotten things wind up at your homeworld?" Riku asks changing the subject. "It washes up on the forgotten beach." Kat explains. "But the beach is forgotten so how do you know something has washed up?" Riku asks confusingly. "No, no, it is just called that!" Kat laughs. "But we can reach it if you sail oh so far in to the sea, so if something washes out to sea it could wash up to the beach if it is forgotten or you are on a ship you could reach the beach." "Where do things go if it doesn't reach the beach or isn't forgotten?" Riku asks. "No clue." Kat smiles. "And hey, here." She tosses him half a paupu fruit. "Hey what is this for?" Kat gets up and leaves while saying and dusting off her pants "See you tomorrow, Sora is leaving so I better go since I'm bunking at his house." Riku stuffs the fruit into his pocket and heads to his boat.

* * *

Evening

Sora sighs "Tomorrow we leave…" "Yup!" Kat replies happily. Sora looks out the window. "What the!" He sputters. "What, what the?" Kat exclaims. Kat looks out the window. "Oh no…" She whispers. "Let's go Sora!" "Right!" Sora replies. When they get there Riku's and Kairi's boats where there. "Hey there are Kairi's and Riku's boats!" Sora exclaims. They find Choco running around squawking. They start heading to the paupu tree when these black creatures with antennas and yellow eyes appear. Sora then suggests "Maybe their friendly?" "HELL NO!" Kat yells like a banshee. "ATTACK!" Kat shrieks as she lashes out with her dagger. As Kat is killing the shadows as she calls them heartless she also calls them Sora attacks with his wooden sword and nothing happens to the creatures. "My attacks aren't doing anything!" He shouts. "Crap." Kat mutters. They make it to the paupu tree, to find Riku standing there with a big ball of darkness above him in the sky. Kat looks at and says "Oh my god that is the same thing that swallowed up my home!"

Flashback

"Carbuncle! Carbuncle!" Shouts Kat. Then a little monster shows up, it stands on two legs, one toenail each, on the feet, on the arms it had no fingers just nubs for hands, long black pointy ears, a black face, a cute button nose, red eyes, a long tail like an alligator's but shorter and smoother, green all over except for the face, ears, and toenails **(toenails: whitish gray**), and a large round ruby on it's head.(**Finally got Carbuncle in here, she will be important to the story later. If you want to really see Carbuncle unlock carbuncle on the ring of pacts on Final Fantasy: Revenant Wings.) **"What?" Carbuncle replies groggily. "Let's go to the Forgotten Beach!" Kat says happily. "Okay!" Carbuncle happily says shaking off the sleep. When they get to the Forgotten Beach they find an old teddy bear missing a button eye and its stitching loose. "Shiva would like to practice her sewing skills fixing this teddy." Says Carbuncle. "She sews! That's scary." Kat laughs. "What do you mean it's scary?" Says an icy blue haired woman wearing a blue bikini with a blue fur coat unbuttoned with light icy blue fuzz, her skin was a light blue almost white, and she had a model body. "Eep! Shiva!" Kat whimpers. Then Carbuncle randomly says "You know Shiva you always look cold, and I still wonder why in the world you would wear a bikini?" "Because I'm the Queen of Ice and like my bikini." Shiva replies coolly. Kat then says pointing to a black ball above their world "What's that?" Shiva and Carbuncle reply "We need to get out of here!"

"Why? This is my world! I'm _not _leaving!" Kat protests while Shiva pulls her away. "Barrett, make a portal and get everyone out of here!" Carbuncle pleads while the black ball begins to swallow their home. "Everyone, in the portals now!" Barrett shouts. Everyone but Kat, Marlene, Nanaki, and Barrett remained; Carbuncle and Shiva went back to the monster world in the space-time continuum. "Marlene, Nanaki get in that portal." Barrett commands as he points to the left portal. "Kat you follow them, and I'll follow…" Barrett says then gets interrupted by the black ball begins to close in. Then Barrett shoves Kat into the right portal and puts something in her hand while Nanaki takes Marlene into the left one. "Dad!" Was the last thing she said before the portals closed and she was separated from her life, and her family. "_Well at least I have my Dad's charm. _Then she realized, Barrett didn't get in a portal, and then she blacked out.

End Flashback

"What!" Sora exclaims. Then they make it to the paupu tree and Riku is there looking at the ball. "Sora and Kat, we can get of the island, with no raft." Riku says then turns around to face them. "But what about Kairi?" Sora blurts. "She will come with us. But the main thing is will you?" Riku asks. "Squawk." Choco squeaks. Riku then sticks his hand out. Sora tries to reach it but darkness begins to swallow him. Kat also tries to reach Riku to knock some sense into him but darkness swallows her too. Heat begins to stir in the darkness.

Kat's P.O.V.

I was on fire, literally! I knew to get out I needed to use firega to burst out but then light was appearing and I whisper "Aqua? Ven? Terra?" Thinking they might be there but I realize, that it's Sora! Then Sora bursts me and him out with the help of the Keyblade. His Keyblade looks like a key with a yellow handle, gray shaft and teeth, and a keychain with Mickey Mouse ears on it. "Umm… What's this?" Sora asks. "I don't know." I lie; deciding now is not the best time to tell him. "Just smack the creatures!" I wonder what the crap they are

Shadow

Normal everyday heartless

Sink into the ground then attack

What the crap! I see if Sora heard it but he didn't, weird. Well I now know what it is a Shadow Heartless. Sora starts to head to the secret place; I decide to stand guard while he is in there. "Okay, Kat I trust you." Sora says. Trust… trust… Long time sense somebody said THAT to me. I see shadows trying to get in so I say "Flaming Fireball!" And my body lights on fire and I, like a fireball, chare into the heartless. That's when Sora comes out and then the ground ripped apart and we were in the air floating on a chunk of Destiny Islands. "Oh, God!" Sora exclaims. "Oh, Odin please help me." I plead. That's when the Darkside showed up, like the one in the dream. "Oh shit!" I screech. Choco whimpers and hides behind a piece of wood, Sora summons his Keyblade, and I pull out a chainsaw. "Really, Kat?" Sora questions me. "Shut up and fight!" I tell him as I Charge into the Darkside cutting its leg off. Then it grows it back and summons Shadows, Choco takes out those, I pull out my dagger and see an opening. "Sora, I'm gonna get on top off it and stab it's head when it's distracted kill it." I explain. "But…" Sora starts while I charge off. I jump onto its hand while it's on the ground then run up the side and hop onto its head stabbing it in the head. "Sora! Get ready!" I yell. Then it flings me off and I land hitting the wood. "Sora, now!" I command. I see Sora slashing its head and it dieing. Choco sits by me and Sora sits a ways away. I grab Choco's wing and I hold my hand out to Sora. "If we don't make it, we will still be together, where ever we end up." I say. Sora takes my hand and we all look at the black ball of darkness about to swallow us, and then all we see is black… black… darkness… help… us…

* * *

**Yes she knows Aqua, Ven, and Terra. Carbuncle will be a main character later. And CLIFFHANGER! MWA HA HA HA!**


End file.
